dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Final Atonement
Final Atonement (愛する者のために...ベジータ散る!!, Ai Suru Mono no Tame ni... Bejita Chiru!!) is the sixth episode of the Majin Buu Saga and the two hundred thirty-seventh overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on August 24, 1994. Its original American air date was November 13, 2001. Summary Angered to see his father tortured by Majin Buu, Trunks rushes to his father's aid, with the help of Goten, despite Piccolo's attempts to stop them. Trunks kicks Majin Buu away, and he and Goten free Vegeta from Buu's binds. Trunks is scared and angry to see his father badly beaten. Goten wonders if he will die, but Trunks yells at him and says his father would never die. Trunks then tells Goten that his father is the Saiyan prince. Vegeta wakes up and is angry that he was beaten by Majin Buu. Babidi mocks Vegeta for being defeated and that it will not be long before he dies. Piccolo appears behind him and says that it will be Babidi who will die and slices him in half, despite Babidi's best attempt to protect himself. For the sake of his family and other loved ones, Vegeta chooses to sacrifice himself, using the Final Explosion in order to kill Majin Buu. He tells Trunks to take care of his mother, and orders him and Goten to leave right now. Trunks and Goten try to convince him to let them help him, but Vegeta tells them that Majin Buu is too strong for them. The boys persist to let them help him fight the creature. In a moment of silence, Vegeta tells Trunks that he has never held him since he was a baby, and for the first time, hugs Trunks. Trunks is surprised and embarrassed, and Goten watches the moment. Vegeta tells Trunks that he has made him proud, before knocking both him and Goten unconscious. When Piccolo arrives and Vegeta asks him to take the boys to safety, Vegeta asks him if he will meet Goku in Other World. Piccolo tells him that it is impossible, as Vegeta has spent most of his life caring for no one but himself,and has caused too much pain. Regardless of this, Vegeta decides to accept his fate. Before his death, Majin Vegeta declares that he does this not only for his family, but for Goku as well. Majin Vegeta unleashes his full power, killing himself, and vanishing in an aura of light. Buu is blown to bits. Vegeta's Last Words ﻿ Fights *Majin Vegeta vs. Majin Buu *Piccolo vs. Babidi Trivia *When Babidi is defeated by Piccolo, he is chopped horizontally in half with his arm cut off. This is the second time this happens to a villain, the first being Frieza by his own energy disk. *Piccolo predicts that Vegeta will not be able to keep his body after death because he spent his life on selfish pursuits. However, many villains who also pursued selfish goals, such as Frieza, Cell and Dr. Gero were all seen with bodies after their deaths. It should be noted, however, that Vegeta should know what death was like as he remembered the Check-In Station earlier in the series. *This episode happens to be 202 episodes after Krillin reluctantly spared Vegeta's life. In this episode, Krillin is the first to react to Vegeta's death. *It should be noted that as of this episode, there are currently no more living pure-blooded Saiyans. *This episode is incorrectly labeled as episode 206 in the 2009 FUNimation release of season 8. Gallery G4y7834g.jpeg|Vegeta with his son Goten ssj.png|Vegeta punches Goten in the stomach Goten coughing up spit.png|Goten punched in the stomach Nfjdnfdkfkdmfremredlf.jpg|Goten punched in the stomach Goten arms around his stomach.png|Goten B.PNG|Majin Vegeta 222-95.jpg|Vegeta blowing himself up Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z